


L'inconveniente

by N0L1M374NG3R3



Series: Huleth (bilingual) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coping with feelings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, POV My Unit | Byleth, Scars, Sexual Tension, Spa Treatments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3
Summary: F!Byleth approfitta del fatto che le Terme siano rimaste accidentalmente aperte per farsi un bagno.Pessima idea.Il testo è disponibile anche in inglese: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805182
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Huleth (bilingual) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902814
Kudos: 1





	L'inconveniente

**Author's Note:**

> Niente di troppo grafico, sono menzionate cicatrici e un "passato complicato" per Hubert (vedi tag). Introspettivo, F!Byleth POV.  
> Scivendo, ho ascoltato lo splendido album 2020 di Nick Cave, "Ghosteen": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwlU_wsT20Q

_ Well there goes your moony man  
With his suitcase in his hand  
Every road is lined with animals  
That rise from their blood and walk  
Well the moon won't get a wink of sleep  
If I stay all night and talk  
If I stay all night and talk _

"Ghosteen", Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Si era trattato di una spiacevole svista, naturalmente, un piccolo incidente.  
Byleth si era ripromessa maggior prudenza, in futuro, ma la faccenda le era sfuggita di mano senza che riuscisse a rimediare.  
Era una situazione nuova, e nuovo per lei il provare sensazioni di quell’intensità.  
Sentiva che sarebbe stato difficile parlarne con suo padre e, quanto alla Ragazza Sul Trono, lei si limitava a ridacchiare con voce soffice e poi taceva, taceva così a lungo e così ostinatamente da farle quasi dimenticare la sua esistenza.  
Le cose erano andate degenerando, sì, degenerando, e non aveva idea di come tornare indietro.  
Tutto era peggiorato da quella prima volta, dopo la quale erano comparsi dei… sintomi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto consigliarsi con Manuela, ma non riusciva a mai a trovarla completamente sobria e, inoltre, la irritava no  il suo continuo ridacchiare e la sua evidente inclinazione per il pettegolezzo.  
Inoltre- forse a causa della sua personale antipatia piuttosto che per più fondate ragioni-  dubitava che  la dottoressa Casagranda l'avrebbe ascoltata seriamente,  né che sarebbe stata capace d el necessario riserbo quanto al suo… disturbo.  
E ra chiaro,  poi, che avrebbe dovuto spiegar l e  come quest’ultimo si fosse presentato, il che avrebbe richiesto una descrizione  il più possibile dettagliata  dei fatti avvenuti "quella sera"- come ormai la chiamava fra sé e sé. E Byleth se ne sentiva terribilmente imabarazzata.  
Durante i suoi anni mercenari, aveva assistito o direttamente preso parte a situazioni ben peggiori, certo, ma mai se ne era sentita così colpita, mai a quel modo coinvolta.  
E poi, c'era il problema principale: la disciplina e i ruoli che vigevano nel monastero e nella Chiesa- del tutto nuovi e stravaganti per lei, ma ai quali la gioventù fodlana sembrava aderire come all'unico orizzonte di vita e di pensiero possibili.

Per cominciare, la causa di tutto era stata la sua insonnia- la quale, a sua volta, non era che una conseguenza della rigidità della regola monastica e del fatto che venisse estesa indifferentemente a tutto il corpo dei docenti e degli studenti.  
La vita mercenaria era tutto meno che libera: prevedeva infatti quel genere di disciplina che ha le sue radici nella pura sopravvivenza. Tuttavia, proprio per questa ragione le regole dei mercenari- per certi aspetti ancora più ferree di quelle del Garreg Mach- risultavano anche più sensate, e certamente adatte a chi doveva poi metterle in pratica.  
In parole povere, l’abitudine alla disciplina militare non era sufficiente per aiutare Byleth ad adeguarsi agli usi del monastero, che le sembravano arbitrari almeno quanto l’etichetta e le gerarchie nobiliari che tutti, in Accademia, parevano dare perfettamente per naturali e, di conseguenza, inevitabili.  
Dormire necessariamente fra le dieci di sera e le sei del mattino, anche quando non aveva sonno, senza potersi ritagliare altri o diversi momenti di riposo; ritirarsi in appartamenti privati e dover restare sola, al buio e al silenzio, quando era invece abituata a dormire di meno ma più spesso, farlo quasi sempre nel caos del campo e circondata da voci e da presenze: tutto questo le riusciva terribilmente difficoltoso.

  
Non c'era da meravigliarsi, dunque, se quella notte aveva sentito il bisogno di uscire dalla sua stanza per  una passeggiata all’aria aperta ed aveva finito con  l’aggirarsi su e giù  lungo i l molo.  
Alla fine, si era rassegnata a tornare verso i dormitori- ed era allora, salendo l’ultima rampa e avvicinandosi alle aiuole per raccogliere qualche foglia secca portata dal vento, che aveva notato una luce nel Palazzo Termale.  
Era un orario insolito- le due di notte- ma quella luce l'aveva richiamata verso il Palazzo: sarebbe stato così piacevole concedersi un bagno rilassante!  
In quanto docente dell'Accademia, Seteth aveva consegnato anche a lei un mazzo di chiavi universali- con evidente riluttanza, ma si trattava di ordini di Sua Santità; con quelle,  
non c'era virtualmente alcun luogo del Garreg Mach al quale non potesse accedere.  
Felice di aver trovato un diversivo alla noia e all'irrequietezza in cui ormai si stava abituando a trascorrere le notti- raramente riusciva ad addormentarsi prima delle tre- Byleth aveva salito la rampa che conduceva alle terme.  
L’edificio, disegnato in uno stile frivolo  del tutto in contrasto con la severità delle architetture monastiche, ospitava  due sezioni distinte: in una sorgevano g li orinali a servizio degli spalti dell’ala Oves t mentre nell’altra, più ampia e separata dalla prima per mezzo di un lindo cortile, erano collocate le  saune, diverse vasche termali e a una grande piscina per il divertimento e le gare di nuoto degli alunni.  
Byleth trovò il portone di accesso chiuso ma non sbarrato: eppure, credeva di ricordare che tutte le dependances venissero sprangate a partire dalle dieci, ora in cui calava il coprifuoco e oltre la quale gli studenti erano fortemente scoraggiati dal lasciare i dormitori di pertinenza con destinazioni  che differissero  dall’ infermeria.  
Evidentemente, il Palazzo veniva lasciato aperto per consentire l'accesso ai bagni da parte delle ronde. O forse si  era  tratta ta di una dimenticanza del custode.

Byleth pensò subito che lasciare la piscina incustodita fosse una pessima idea: chiunque avrebbe potuto introdurcisi con l’idea di fare qualche tuffo ma, se si fosse sentito male, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a soccorrerlo.  
Di conseguenza si diresse immediatamente verso l’ala est, oltrepassando la zona termale:  fortunatamente, tutte e quattro le porte che conducevano alla piscina erano state effettivamente sbarrate, per cui tornò sui propri passi e si guardò intorno.  
L’androne d’ingresso, pavimentato in marmo e con eleganti decorazioni in stucco lungo le pareti, era debolmente illuminato  con  piccoli lumi alimentati da rune elettriche.  
Ricordò che le luci venivano lasciate accese anche quando la struttura era chiusa: una precauzione di sicurezza che, grazie all’avanzamento negli studi di semio-ingegneria, non prevedeva alcun pericolo d’incendio, come accadeva tempo prima con le lampade ad olio.  
Le terme, svuotate dal via vai di studenti, addetti alle caldaie e membri della Curia, somigliavano piuttosto a una sala da ballo: nell’aria  indugiava l’odore delle sorgenti ferruginose che sgorgavano dal ventre della montagna,  e con esso il  profumo del sapone e della cera, e i pavimenti emanavano ancora un leggero tepore per via delle caldaie sonnecchianti nelle fondamenta.  
Byleth si strinse nelle spalle mentre contemplava gli affreschi drappeggiati sulle volte come sottilissimi velari di colore. Doveva ancora abituarsi alla meraviglia- forse il primo sentimento che aveva provato oltrepassando la soglia del monastero: le città della Dagda, che più di una volta aveva visitato con suo padre, erano di certo state meravigliose in passato, ma la guerra non vi era passata senza esigere il suo tributo di rovine.  
Mai aveva visto in uno stesso luogo tanta eleganza e tanto sfarzo, e così liberalmente esibiti.

Scuotendosi, si chiese infine se anche i bagni fossero chiusi come la piscina: intenzionata a scoprirlo, si avventurò per il corridoio che introduceva, dopo una porta di ferro battuto e vetro, agli spogliatoi e alla zona più propriamente dedicata alle terme.  
Fu piacevolmente sorpresa nel trovare libero il passaggio: una volta  superata la porta, l’accesso si biforcava a sinistra in un andito che conduceva  al cortile con gli spogliatoi.  
A destra si proseguiva invece verso le prime sale della zona maschile, con docce e bagni in cui lavarsi prima di accedere alle saune e, infine, alle altre vasche termali.  
In ogni caso, da quel punto in poi non c’erano più porte o sbarramenti.  
Gli spogliatoi delle donne erano collocati sopra  una corte, nel piano ballatoio dal quale si passava  direttamente agli impianti termali di pertinenza  femminile ; tuttavia, visto che le terme erano deserte, Byleth decise che non era necessario salire le scale. Infilatasi nella prima saletta del cortile si svestì rapidamente, infagottando la divisa nel mantello, gli indumenti intimi negli stivali e nascondendo poi il tutto dietro un armadio, ben pressato dietro il pettorale corazzato, così come era stata abituata per molti anni a fare in accampamento.  
In un armadietto semiaperto c'erano braghe e una canottiera di lino puliti- i capi da sauna normalmente distribuiti agli ospiti del Palazzo, che li riconsegnavano poi in apposite ceste da cui le lavandiere li avrebbero prelevati a cadenza regolare, per lavarli e garantire così un continuo ricambio.  
Byleth afferrò la casacca, decisamente grande per la sua taglia, e se la avvolse intorno a mo' di asciugamano.  
Così, a piedi nudi, rallegrandosi del tepore dei pavimenti, superò le docce e raggiunse la prima sala da bagno. 

  
L’ambiente in cui la ragazza entrò era semibuio, con l’eccezione di una serie di lumi lungo le pareti più lontane dall'entrata: anche questi ultimi, però, erano smorzati.  
Al centro si apriva un'ampia vasca non molto profonda- all’incirca tre piedi.  
La pavimentazione in ceramica era decorata con delicati motivi di colore verde ed azzurro, come ad estendere a tutta la stanza l'incanto dell'acqua che vi brillava al centro.  
Tuttavia, appena Byleth entrò, nascosta dall’ombra e da due colonne mosaicate di azzurro che riparavano la vista a chi entrava, schermandolo a sua volta da chi si trovasse immerso nella vasca, si accorse di non essere sola come aveva creduto.

Uno sciacquettio proveniva dalla vasca: l’inconfondibile suono di qualcuno che si strofinava vigorosamente nell'acqua. Ogni tanto, qualche spruzzo risaliva sulle sponde di maiolica, scintillando per un istante sotto le lampade smorzate.  
Il pavimento era leggermente convesso, così che l'acqua eventualmente caduta sul pavimento scivolasse  verso le pareti della sala, verso le canaline di raccolta : tuttavia, a causa di questa particolarità, dal punto in cui si trovava Byleth non poteva vedere chiaramente chi occupasse la vasca.  
Chiunque altro sarebbe semplicemente tornato sui propri passi senza soffermarsi sull'identità dell’altro visitatore notturno, tanto più che Byleth si trovava effettivamente nei bagni maschili- un particolare che, peraltro, presa com’era dalla singolarità delle circostanze, aveva completamente dimenticato.  
Tuttavia, e a dispetto delle apparenze, Byleth possedeva una natura curiosa: e la sua curiosità era tanto più viva dal momento che poche persone oltre ai docenti e a Jeralt Eisner possedevano pieno ed indisturbato accesso alle  _dependances_ del monastero.  
Di queste persone, poi, per una ragione o per l'altra, nessuna le sembrava potesse plausibilmente trovarsi in quel luogo, a quell'ora.  
Chi altro possedeva le chiavi- o era nella posizione di procurarsele- e avrebbe potuto usarle per servirsi di quella comodità in un orario tanto insolito e al di fuori dell’ordinaria frequentazione?  
Scorse mentalmente il registro degli alunni: lo aveva imparato praticamente a memoria insieme alle schede fornitele da Hanneman il quale si dimostrava, una volta di più, oltre che un fidato consigliere in materia di insegnamento, un appassionato catalogatore delle più minute informazioni.  
Era così presa che non si accorse in tempo di quello che stava succedendo: vale a dire, non si accorse che la persona dentro la vasca, avendo evidentemente terminato le sue abluzioni, se ne sollevava e risaliva con insospettata agilità la sponda di pietra ormai completamente allagata.  
Davanti a lei, fradicio e desolatamente nudo, c’era Hubert Von Vestra.  
Sì, Hubert Von Vestra il temuto braccio destro di Edelgard, Hubert Von Vestra il sardonico, il misantropo, l’inquietante giovane uomo che sembrava covare una sorta di personale rancore nei suoi confronti e che non perdeva mai occasione di ricordarle, con gesti, sguardi e più o meno velate minacce, quanto poco la stimasse, quanto la reputasse infida e pericolosa, nonché incompetente e assolutamente al di sotto di ogni minimo requisito necessario ad insegnare presso un’istituzione tanto prestigiosa come il Garreg Mach.

La prima reazione di Byleth fu, naturalmente, quella di ridere. Non che le succedesse spesso, e ancor più difficilmente la smorfia che in quelle rare occasioni le si disegnava sul volto avrebbe potuto somigliare a una risata.  
Del resto, c’era qualcosa di innegabilmente grottesco in quella situazione: lei, sola davanti al suo nemico, sorpreso in un momento di vulnerabilità (non che lei lo reputasse _davvero_ un nemico: era Hubert ad aver fatto di tutto per convincerla che _lui_ si considerava tale).  
Tuttavia, Byleth aveva sufficiente presenza di spirito da comprendere la delicatezza delle circostanze e da sapervisi adattare: perciò si trattenne dal ridere e pensò bene di appiattirsi contro la colonna più vicina. Si mosse come sapeva fare lei: con discrezione, rapidità, e senza fare il più piccolo rumore. Hubert, che pure era famoso fra gli studenti per un ottimo udito e sensi affinati, non si accorse minimamente di lei.  
Congratulandosi con sé stessa, Byleth sorrise: se fosse stata davvero la persona che Von Vestra la accusava di essere, quella notte non le sarebbe costato alcuno sforzo disporre della sua vita e toglierselo di torno una volta per tutte.

Intanto il giovane marchese, perfettamente ignaro, si stava scrollando l’acqua di dosso con gesti rapidi e nervosi. Poi, incomprensibilmente per Byleth, si inginocchiò a terra per asciugare il pavimento con uno straccio che doveva aver preparato prima di entrare nella vasca.  
Rannicchiato sulle piastrelle bagnate, sopra il riflesso di quel suo corpo bianco e impossibilmente lungo, sembrava che la sua calma non  potesse esser turbata né dalla sua nudità, né dalla tutt’altro che nobiliare fatica di pulire a terra e strizzare poi lo strofinaccio dentro le canaline.  
Le  sue  mani, grandi eppure sottili, piene di tagli e di bruciature e di tese di tendini e di vene fittamente rilevate nel pallore della pelle, si arrossavano in fretta: ma  la cosa non sembrava infastidirlo.  Anzi, continuava a torcere e strizzare vigorosamente lo straccio.  
Fin dal primo giorno di lezione, quando lo aveva notato per il viso pallido e segnato e per la severa compostezza dei modi, Byleth lo aveva sempre visto indossare i guanti: non li svestiva neppure a tavola. Si trattava di una moda comune fra i patrizi dell’Accademia, che pure  non mancavano di sfilarseli ogni qualvolta vi fosse occasione per  agitarli  poi  graziosamente a mezz’aria,  e sfoggiare così eleganza e fluidità di movimenti (era per l’appunto il caso di  Von Aegir,  un vero maestro nell’arte di sventolare i guanti. Se solo avesse mostrato la stessa diligenza durante i seminari di Teologia…).  
Quanto al marchese , tuttavia, Byleth aveva più volte sospettato che la ragione di quell’abitudine non andasse ricercata in futili motivi estetici. Finalmente, ne comprendeva bene il perché: le mani di Hubert Von Vestra offrivano uno spetacolo troppo terribile, troppo penoso per essere mostrate apertamente.  
Byleth non aveva bisogno di guardarle da vicino per indovinarne i calli,  gli  esiti di fratture, le cicatrici vecchie e nuove che vi si affollavano e parlavano chiaramente di  passate torture non meno che di violenze  ben  più recenti.  
Rabbrividì dietro la colonna: un sentimento sconosciuto, che scaturiva da un’altra anima, le si fece improvvisamente presente. Era Sothis, l’Origine, e mentre l’emozione della Dea si depositava in lei per diventare la  _sua_ emozione, il  _suo_ sentimento, Byleth apprese, per la prima volta, quanto fosse gravosa dentro il suo cuore la compassione.

Soltanto qualche minuto dopo, riavendosi, addomesticandosi a un nuovo sentire, il suo sguardo si posò su quella che, fino a quel momento, era stata quasi una f orma  indistintamente bianca, un contorno sopra l’acqua: il corpo di Hubert.  
Quasi che la rivelazione procedesse da quelle sue povere mani  al resto della sua figura essa s i inverava, acquistando,  i mprovvisamente,  peso, profondità e dettaglio .  
Inizialmente, Byleth aveva cercato altre cicatrici, altri segni: sebbene qualsiasi cosa fosse successa avesse chiaramente colpito le mani più che ogni altra parte di quel corpo, c’erano altri segni qua e là, soprattutto sulle cosce, e qualcosa si intravedeva, terribile, sulla schiena  incurvata in avanti.  
Tuttavia, il viso premuto contro la colonna, Byleth Eisner si permise di notare anche dell’altro: il corpo del marchese non era sol amente offeso  e  deturpato, ma anche giovane e d  elegante,  sebbene in un modo affilato che era soltanto suo.  
Svestito dell’uniforme e del ruolo che essa significava, svestito anche- lui credeva- dello sguardo di osservatori esterni, Hubert Von Vestra non aveva più nulla dell’insolenza che abitualmente costituiva forse il tratto più caratteristico della sua persona pubblica.  
I suoi modi erano tranquilli, pratici; il suo sguardo era pensieroso ma privo di malizia.  
Byleth osservò anche c he  possedeva belle proporzioni e che si muoveva con grazia, nonostante l’estrema magrezza e l’alta statura lo facessero sembrare, in altre circostanze, completamente fuori luogo in mezzo a studenti più bassi e robusti di lui.  
Forse le sue fattezze non risultavano attraenti, ma Hubert apparteneva chiaramente al novero di quegli uomini che compensano un viso sgradevole con fisico felice, e che risultano più piacevoli alla vista senza nessun indumento addosso che vestiti di tutto punto.  
Byleth ne aveva conosciuti molti, fra i mercenari, spesso ben sviluppati ed eleganti, ma sfigurati nel volto o dai tratti rozzamente marcati. Anche suo padre poteva forse considerarsi uno di loro.  
Mentre lo studiava, infine, lo sguardo le indugiò nello spazio  fra le  sue  gambe. 

Byleth aveva già visto uomini nudi, naturalmente, e non aveva mai provato particolare curiosità nei confronti della loro anatomia. Jeralt Eisner aveva fatto il possibile per crescerla in un ambiente che definiva “pulito”, ma la verità era che, fra mercenari, molto difficilmente si potevano evitare certe situazioni di promiscuità.  
Prima o poi doveva capitare di dormire fianco a fianco con un compagno d’armi, se non con un perfetto sconosciuto. L’eventualità di sorprendere qualcuno che si appartava dietro un cespuglio o batteva i vicoli per svuotarsi la vescica (o altro) non era affatto remota, come non lo era quella di trovarsi a condividere un ruscello per fare il bagno e dare una lavata ai vestiti i quali, talvolta, erano gli unici a disposizione, il che costringeva poi ad attendere insieme, nudi o malamente coperti, finché non si fossero asciugati.  
La nudità degli altri non la metteva più a disagio della propria e, in generale, la lasciava indifferente. Tuttavia, questa volta, vedendo Hubert, osservando la curva dell’inguine che precipitava in una breve nuvola di pelame scuro e ancora bagnato e poi, più giù, provò uno strano senso di ebbrezza.  
Non era una sensazione interamente spiacevole ma, in qualche modo, la faceva sentire inquieta e, probabilmente distratta, sospirò o si mosse abbastanza goffamente da attirare l’attenzione di lui.

Messo in allarme, Hubert balzò in piedi con un movimento brusco, sul punto di perdere l’equilibrio scivolò sul pavimento e lo straccio gli cadde di mano con un suono bagnato.  
In quel momento, se Byleth non fosse stata concentrata nello sforzo di non farsi scoprire, avrebbe forse notato che la pozza intorno al cencio era leggermente rossa.  
“Chi c’è lì? Fermo!” risuonò imperiosa la voce del giovane, che intanto si era rimesso in piedi e scrutava l’ombra davanti a sé.  
Byleth fece un rapido calcolo: il pavimento era scivoloso, cosa che le avrebbe concesso un vantaggio. Inoltre, Hubert non sarebbe uscito dal Palazzo finché non avesse recuperato qualcosa con cui coprirsi.  
Le era sufficiente sfruttare il tempo che lui avrebbe impiegato per guadagnare la porta: così indietreggiò sfruttando la colonna e, appiattendosi lungo lo stipite, poté sgattaiolare via senza troppa difficoltà.  
Era improbabile che Hubert l’avesse riconosciuta; in ogni modo, non perse tempo a recuperare i vestiti e volò verso l’uscita.  
In due minuti aveva lasciato il Palazzo Termale e, procedendo frettolosamente rasente i muri, si era intrufolata al sicuro dentro la propria stanza. 

  
Fortunatamente, dopo essersi cambiata aveva deciso di portare con sé le chiavi legandosele al collo, così non dovette preoccuparsi troppo: se qualcuno le avesse trovate negli spogliatoi o, peggio, le avesse portate via, lei avrebbe avuto il suo bel da fare a giustificare una simile negligenza davanti a Seteth.  
Rinvigorita forse dalla corsa di Byleth, Sothis, che fino a quel momento non aveva dato segno di sé, scelse quel momento per sbottare in una cascata di eccitati risolini.  
La Ragazza non mancò di dispensare qualche commento salace mentre Byleth si infilava nel letto coprendosi fin sopra la testa: erano i primi giorni dell’autunno, le notti erano ormai piuttosto fredde lassù in montagna e lei aveva corso coperta solo con una casacca di lino.  
“Ti sei accorta, voglio sperare, che quella casacca non fa parte del corredo dell’Accademia.” disse Sothis.  
Scrollando le spalle, Byleth allungò una mano per riaccendere il lume sul comodino e afferrò la casacca.  
Sothis aveva ragione, naturalmente: controllando gli orli dell’indumento, Byleth trovò una sdrucita linguetta di seta sulla quale mani inesperte avevano ricamato delle iniziali.  
“HvV: di chi sarà mai?” la canzonò la Ragazza.  
“ Maledizione!” rispose Byleth tornando a spegnere la luce, la casacca ancora fra le mani.  
Era da escludere la restituzione al diretto interessato: avrebbe cercato di rimetterla in un armadietto degli spogliatoi, magari aspettando qualche settimana quando, sperava, Hubert avesse dimenticato l’incidente di quella sera.

Tuttavia, come avrebbe avuto modo di scoprire nei giorni seguenti, Hubert non era il genere di persona che dimentica con il passare del tempo- e nemmeno lei lo era.  
Semplicemente, le era impossibile togliersi dalla testa quello che aveva visto alle Terme.  
Inoltre, ecco che  le  si ripresentavano quei… sintomi- ogni volta che lo guardava, ogni volta che, sola nella sua stanza, le tornava in mente la sua figura nuda davanti a lei.

No, non era proprio un argomento da sottoporre all’attenzione di Manuela- o di chiunque altro.

Avrebbe provveduto per conto proprio a trovare una cura. Tutto ciò che le ci voleva era un buon libro di medicina,  solido e  basato su dati razionali- libro che contava di prendere in prestito dalla biblioteca, non appena Hubert le avesse usato la cortesia di allentare per qualche tempo la sua ossessiva sorveglianza su di lei e su qualsiasi  cosa,  nella sua condotta, gli paresse insolito o sospetto.


End file.
